Porcelain Heart
by Isabela Black
Summary: Lo que pienso sobre un relacion entre DH y que sucederia despues..es peke  pero es mi primer fic slash


**Desclaimer:** aunque muera y reviva tres veces, aunque aprenda hacer esa cosa de los muñequitos creo que se llama budu y aunque saque 10 en mate. (ya que es algo muy dificil) mi hermoso, sexy, bonito, cariñoso, inteligente y todos los demas adjetivos buenos que se le pueda dar a una persona, Draco Malfoy nunca sera mio!! snifF! ni tampoco andara con Harry TT

**Summary:** Como pienso que seria una relacion entre D/H y que sucederia un poco despues de esta..mejor leanla sabran mejor de que es

**Autora:** Yo ..wueno me acabo de meter con los slash y grax a o.o Perla que su fic me inducion en este mundo jojo xox

**Dediacación:** a una niña muy especial en mi vida Fio grax por siempre estar a mi lado y ser mi mejor amiga..aunq este lejos de ti, yo siempre te sentire muy cerca..In my purple world with mi favorite girl Fio xoxo

Primer o.o slash escrito por mi..acaba de salir ahorita de mi imaginacion grax a una cancion "porcelain heart" de Barlow girl ojala les guste

* * *

Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, las luces alumbraban un pedazo del oscuro pasillo, todo estaba solitario no se veía o se escuchaba nada, mas sus pasos. Sentía como todo su cuerpo le dolía pero lo que mas le dolía era el corazón. 

Mucha gente dice que no te puede doler el corazón de amor, pero quiero decirles que yo tampoco lo creía. Nunca había sentido nada igual, era un como si estuvieran apretando su corazón con mucha fuerza, como si de la nada se lo hubieran quitado y destrozado…Pero en si era verdad, se lo había destrozado. Se lo habían hecho pedazos hasta más no poder.

_Broken heart, one more time_

_Pick yourself up, why even cry_

_Broken pieces in your hands_

_Wonder how you'll make it whole_

Se recargo sobre la pared, sentía que no podía mas, sus piernas le fallaba, sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y por mas que trataba de mantenerse en pie no podía, era como si le hubieran quitados todas la fuerzas de su cuerpo.

Trataba de retener las lagrimas en sus ojos, pero ya era demasiado, era mucho dolor que tenia adentro, decepción era lo que sentía, una gran decepción por parte de lo que el creía "el amor de su vida".

Las lágrimas se escaparon lentamente y caían por sus mejillas, y no aguanto mas, saco todo lo que tenía dentro, dejo que las lágrimas escaparan libremente. Ya no le importaba si alguien lo llegaba a ver, en este momento no le importaba nada…

_This can't be the way_

_You cry, you say_

_Something's gotta change_

_And mend this porcelain heart of mine_

No se explicaba como podía a llegar sentir tanto dolor, como podía llegar a tener tanto dolor dentro de si, pero él lo sabia era por todo el maldito amor, era cierto el amor viene acompañado de dolor, él lo estaba viviendo en carne propia. Pero lo peor que te puede pasar es no ser correspondido en el amor, dar tu todo de tu parte y la otra persona solo se este burlando, esa era la peor sensación.

-Maldito seas- susurro entre sollozos y lagrimas.

Se abrazo a si mismo en busca de un poco de calor y apoyo, en busca de algo que lo sacara de ese hoyo en el que se estaba hundiendo, se tiro lentamente hacia el piso y escondió su cara entre sus piernas.

_Someone said "A broken heart_

_Would sting at first then make you stronger"_

_You wonder why this pain remains_

_Were hearts made whole just to break_

Recordó en el momento en el todo empezó, el maldito momento en el que empezó toda su mentira.

Estaba sentado sobre el pasto viendo hacia el bosque prohibido, estaba totalmente en su mundo, en ese momento su vida era normal seguía saliendo con sus amigos seguía siendo el mismo Gryffindor de siempre, pero esa tarde su vida cambio por completo, cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y hay estaba él, a su lado viéndolo a los ojos, esos ojos plata que siempre reflejaban amor y desprecio.

EL momento en que le dio la mano para hacer una tregua entre ellos, ese momento se volvía a repetir solo que esta vez si acepto la mano. Y desde hay toda su vida había cambiado, desde ese momento había empezado la parte "mas feliz de su vida", pero que equivocado estaba porque en si desde ese momento empezó su mentira.

_Creator only You take brokenness_

_And create it into beauty once again_

-No sabes cuanto te odio, maldito el momento en el que te creí- dijo lentamente mientras apretaba más sus ojos tratando de no llorar- maldito seas.

Presiono fuertemente sus dedos contra sus piernas, tenia que sacarlo todo de un modo, apenas hoy se había enterado de todo, se había roto todo su mundo "perfecto" y se había caído pedazo a pedazo. Hoy le habían quitado el corazón y su felicidad.

En la tarde se había escondido a lado del retrato de la Sala común, quería darle una sorpresa esa noche, tenía su capa de invisibilidad encima, escucho voces y algunos pasos. Vio que venia él y otro amigo, escucho que venían hablando sobre algo, pero todavía estaban lejos para entender bien lo que decían.

Entonces quiere decir que el leoncito sabe muy bien como ser en la intimidad¿no?- dijo Blaise entre risas.

No me puedo quejar, pero eh tenido mejores créeme

Huy!, esas son palabras fuertes, aunque déjame decirte que si me gustaría compartir una noche con tu _Harry_- dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando gustes, aunque no te pierdes de nada…

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su corazón y su respiración se detuvieron por un momento, sentía como todo dentro de su cuerpo se esfumaba, se sentía vació. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, escucho como seguían riéndose…de él.

_You know, you pray_

_This can't be the way_

_You cry, you say_

_Something's gotta change_

No aguanto más y se quito la capa, ya nada tenia caso lo había escuchado, él lo había escuchado, nadie más solo él. Vio como los otros se quedaron paralizados al verlo hay parado.

Eres un maldito- grito Harry acercándose directamente hacia ellos- Como te atreviste _Draco_…- no pudo terminar ya que su voz lo había traicionado.

Que Potter?-dijo Draco enfrentándolo- creías que todo era verdad?, pensaste que en verdad daría la vida por ti y que no me uniría al Señor Oscuro, todo porque te amaba, enserio te lo creíste?- dijo soltando una risa sarcástica- no me digas que _el Niño que vivió_ se la creyó toda

Jajaja no se como te pudiste creer todo Potter- dijo Blaise mirándolo con desprecio

Ustedes son unos…

Harry no pudo seguir su voz de había ido, no podía hablar ni pensar, sentía como todo daba vueltas y no pudo hacer mas que correr con todas su fuerzas, correr hasta perderse en la oscuridad, corrió hasta cansarse.

Y aquí estaba tirado en un pasillo oscuro, derramando lágrimas como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y sintiendo el dolor más grande que su corazón podía soportar.

_You know, you pray_

_This can't be the way_

_You cry, you say_

_Something's gotta change_

_And mend this porcelain heart of mine_

Mucha gente le había dicho que solo iba salir lastimado, pero no les había creído, él había creído ciegamente en Draco, todo lo que él le dice se lo creía. Y que tonto había sido. Levanto la cara y se seco las lágrimas con su túnica y se levanto lentamente.

Sabia que no todo era feliz en esta vida, nadie mejor que él para saberlo pero por primera vez en su vida creyó que en realidad si existía amor en este mundo pero fue muy fuerte su decepción al saber que su corazón fue creado para ser destrozado.

Camino lentamente hacia su Sala común, se sentía derrotado y traicionado pero no podía hacer más que seguir como siempre había estado en su vida…solo.

_Please mend this porcelain heart of mine_

_Of Mine, Creator mend this heart_

Pero él sabia bien que no todos los amores imposibles terminaban con "_Vivieron felices para siempre_"…no eso solo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas no en la real y cruel vida.

* * *

regrese despues de años xox perdon pronto acabare las otras historias lo primero nnU wueno acepto lechugazos es mi primera historia Slash! xoxo y grax a todos por leer

REviews!REviews!REviews!

Aprieten el Hermoso y boton que dice Go! y dejen su comentarioa grax!!

**EL BOTON DE GO! LOS LLAMA!**

**USTEDES QUIEREN APRETAR ESE BOTON Y USTEDES QUIEREN DEJAR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Ustedes quiren dejar comentario, ustedes quieren dejar comentario-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-**


End file.
